


Let Them

by whovianpotterhead17



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianpotterhead17/pseuds/whovianpotterhead17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of talking in the office Danny gets caught trying to lay CJ down on her couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This feels like the Principles office.

It was early morning when Danny realizes that CJ is fast asleep, so he lifts her up in his arms and carries her to the couch. He kisses her forehead, but doesn't notice Leo in the back-round. When he walks out of CJ's office Carol just smiles at Danny " we stayed up all night talking. I only just noticed that she was asleep, so I put her on her couch."

"And didn't say that you were in love her."

"Carol."

"I know I know you can't be with her." He just continues walking away when Margaret finds him.

"Leo wants to see you Danny." He follows her to Leo's office. "You can go in now Danny."

"Thank you Leo, what did you want to talk about?"

"I want you to stay away from CJ."

"Leo, I am a reporter; she is the Press Secretary. Let's not forget my friend."

"Stop pursuing her."

"I will stop when she tells me."

"You will listen to me, I am the boss of the boss of your news source."

"I am in love with her Leo."

"If my feelings weren't so deep I would have stopped asking her out years ago, but as I got to know her I fell in love with her even more than I was before."

"What do you mean?"

"Love at first sight. I never believed that until I walked into campaign headquarters that day and looked into her eyes. I fell in love at that point in time."

"I still don't want this administration played by a sex scandal!"

"She has turned me down time and time again, but I won't stop until I know that she is answering from her heart. I can tell when I look into the woman I love eyes that she isn't telling the truth. She is following orders."

"Danny if you really loved her you would let her go, and do her job." They don't notice The President and his wife walk into Leo's office.

"Leo if you really cared about our loyal Press Secretary you would want her to be happy, and if that happiness involves one of our favorite reporters. Who I know would never accept a leak from CJ, and she will not leak a high level story to anyone no matter the connection."

"Again I say I am on love Claudia Jean Cregg! I will always love that tall, beautiful, funny, and intelligent woman. I first fell in love with her eyes then with her mind." CJ is sitting outside Leo's office during this last sentence looks at Margaret eyes asking to go in.

"You may want to go in to get your happiness CJ."

"Thank you" she goes into the office "you love me Danny?"

"Yes, CJ I love you." They walk closer to each other and have a silent conversation with their eyes "you don't have to say anything back CJ. I have always been able to tell that you at least like me by looking into your eyes, and that was before The State of The Union in 2000." Leo is about to talk, but Abbey pulls him into the oval office. "I still remember after I kissed you; you became really flabbergasted. You not only almost took Gail for a walk, but after you put her down you ran into the closed door."

"Danny shut up and kiss me." They lean forward and kiss "I want to be with you Danny, but I can't."

"I know that. That is why I never stopped asking you out I knew that you didn't mean it."

"Danny the minute you kissed me that Christmas Eve I know that you are the last person I ever wanted to kiss."

"That is as close you can tell me that you."

"I love you Danny Concannon." 

......Meanwhile on The Oval Office........................

"Leo how dare you tell CJ who she can and can't date! She is a grown woman, and if you haven't noticed how she looks at Danny you are a horrible friend Leo Thomas McGarry. Jed"

"I only said it wouldn't work as long as they both had their jobs. I look at CJ like a daughter I know Danny will make her happy."

"If you told her to give love a chance we may have had a happy CJ for many years now."

"I know that Abbey. I want her to be happy." Abbey looks at the guys in front of her when they here noises from Leo's office. He runs into the office to see them hugging and crying.

"I will always love you Claudia Jean Cregg, and the moment that you are out of the White House I will bring you into my arms and kiss you like you deserve."

"What if I want to give us a chance now." Leo looks on "Danny I love more than I knew possible; I know if were in a different life we would already married,and have children of our own."

"We could get married the day you are done in the West Wing."

"You mean it?"

"CJ I have envisioned growing old with you for many years now."

"Same here." They lean into each other "how do you think we should go by this Daniel."

"Well I will woo you treat you like the princess that you are."

"You two are going to be a couple I don't care what that doofus says. This one doesn't care if you two are together he just wants the girl that he looks at like a daughter happy. For me I want to see love around The White House especially between my friend who is like a daughter, and my biographer."

"I agree with my wife. I am a father and friend first saying that CJ you and Danny should have a chance of happiness."

"I see now that I have made one of my friends lonely and sad. I let you free CJ. Just don't let this get out same with you Danny."

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, I love CJ with all of my being. I know part of that is knowing her love for this job; I will never jeopardize that job." CJ is looking at Danny during this whole deceleration. "I know that you will be worried about the press, but remember I have some really close friends who are in that Press Room, and they will keep this away from the eye of the press. They also care abut CJ. Why else would they keep the secret that I wanted to surprise CJ Christmas Eve a few years ago."

"What about Shareef ?"

"Leo, he knew he had a story, and kept it quite for us the the Bahee sleepers. Yes I told him to publish it when Walkin told me not to, but I made a promise to Danny and I do not break my promises." 

"CJ do you want to risk"

"I love Danny. I have sacrificed my happiness for 5 in a half years because you told me to Leo. I am done giving up my happiness my ONE chance of actual happiness and true love Leo. Just because you gave up doesn't mean I will!" Everyone looks at CJ surprised to see her so angry "if you fire me."

"I am in charge of Leo, and you are not fired CJ, and Danny before you say anything you can keep your Press pass."

"Sir."

"Leo don't you realize all the back lash that these two could technically do, since you interfered with their happiness."

"Abbey."

"Don't Abbey me. CJ deserves to be happy and have a life." CJ and Danny walk out of the office.

"Danny have take out with me."

"Of course."


	2. The First Date

Two days later CJ is preparing for take out with Danny. She keeps looking for what to wear, but can't find anything. _"Carol I need your help."_

_"With what CJ?"_

_"Finding what to wear tonight."_

_"Oh the big date."_

_"It is only take out."_

_"With the guy you have been dancing around with for years."_

_"Carol, please help me find something to wear."_

_"I'm sure Danny wouldn't care what you wore."_

_"Carol I am serious I need something to wear that is appropriate for take out with Danny."_

_"Wear that beige pant suit that you wore for State of The Union a few years ago."_

_"That is perfect; that is what I was wearing for our first kiss."_

_"You had a kiss that long ago."_

_"Yes Carol. I have to go now."_

_"Get ready for your date with the red headed reporter."_ After they hang up CJ goes to get ready for dinner. She is nearly finished getting ready when there is knock on the door.

"Come in Danny I'm almost finished getting ready."

"You do not need make up you are beautiful."

"Danny."

"You look amazing just like that night."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." They sit down while Danny takes out the Chinese food "how was your day Danny?"

"My favorite part was looking at my date on the podium."

"Really I thought it was when you came into my office and after we were finished with our professional business I pulled you into a kiss. It was my favorite part."

"Oh that was amazing. You have soft lips." They continue to eat, laugh, and talk. "Did Toby find out about us yet?"

"I haven't told him. Donna knows about us. Gossip around the water cooler she came to me and asked me how come I did't tell her that we have gotten together."

"You know when I told Katie, Steve, and Mark they told me there was a poll going around seeing when we would get together."

"Everyone wanted us together."

"We didn't really hide our flirting before, and remember I kissed you Christmas Eve."

"How they were probably shocked when I recognized you by a kiss."

"Katie asked me about that. No I didn't tell her that we have shared kisses before then."

"She probably knows."

"What do you mean?"

"Danny, we have a special connection that takes time, and when I could tell who you were by just one amazing kiss; anyone who looks at us knows that we have shared some special moments."

"It was an amazing kiss?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"No worries" she kisses him senseless.

"We both know how to kiss well."

"That we do Daniel, that we do. Our lips melt together when they touch." CJ leans closer to Danny intent on taking off his pants.

"CJ as much as I want to, and I really want to CJ. I want to treat you like a princess. I want to take time before we move to that level. I want to take you out on a few dates before I make love to you CJ." She just looks in Danny's eyes and leans in to kiss him slowly."

"You are so sweet, I love you Daniel Concannon."

"I am only sweat because of you, I love you too Claudia Jean Cregg." He looks at time "its midnight. I think I better go, so you can go to sleep."

"What if you stay the night? I will keep my hands to myself."

"Ceej, I would love to hold you in my arms all night."

"Then come on" she grabs his hands and shows him her bedroom. "This is my room."

"Yes it is, and you have clothes everywhere."

"I was nervous. I couldn't find the perfect thing to wear." He wraps her in his arms.

"You look beautiful in everything CJ."

"That is what Carol told me you would say."

"Well she is right." They get ready for bed.


	3. Months Later

Leo is sitting in his office thinking on how close CJ and Danny have gotten these past few months. He also notices that CJ is happier than she has ever been she enters his office at that point "Leo we have a problem Danny kiss somewhere"

"It's not anything to do with Danny Leo. It is with the equality bill."

"Sorry, I just don't want anything bad to happen."

"Everyone including the press already know about Danny and I. We are together and are planning to move in with each other. You should get used to Danny and, because this is the one relationship that I will try my hardest to make sure that it lasts forever."

"Ok CJ. The President is going to California soon, and he wants you, Josh and Toby to go with him."

"That's fine."  
....................On Air Force One....................  
CJ is fast asleep when Josh looks over at her to notice that she is shivering and thrashing a little, so Josh thinks to go get Danny.

"Hay buddy."

"Hi Josh. What do you need?"

"CJ is tossing and turning, and shivering. We think that we may need you to calm her down."

"Let me see what it looks like" he grabs his overnight bag just in case he may need to pull out something for CJ. He walks into the staff sleeping quarters. He notices CJ fairly quickly and puts his blanket over her. "Hopefully that helps."

"No No don't touch me." He goes over to CJ and kisses her forehead.

"Do you guys' think it will be ok if I sleep here tonight so I can hold CJ."

"I don't mind."

"Do these seats go all the way back. I think if I hold CJ in my arms she may calm down."

"Go ahead we care about our CJ." Danny get the seats all the way down with the arm rests, He then pulls CJ into his arms and she calms down with his sent surrounding her. In the morning the senior staff go get Abbey so she can see the couple.

"Does someone have a camera, so we can get a picture of these two, and show them it when they get married." After they take the picture CJ starts to wake up and she lightly kisses Danny which wakes him up.

"Good morning Danny."

"Good morning Ceej. I know you may be wondering why I am back here."

"We are not at one of our places."

"No we are on Air Force One. You were having difficulties sleeping so Josh came and got me."

"You eventually laid next to me."

"You weren't calming down so I thought if I held you. You may get a good nights sleep."

"I love you too."

"Before you two start to make out we took a picture that you will be shown on your wedding day."

"Abbey how long have you been watching us?"

"You two were holding hands while sleeping and facing each other." 

"At least we are known to be in love." CJ just looks at Danny and laughs.


	4. What is in the Chinese Food?

"So CJ what do you and Danny have planned for tonight?"

"You mean for our one year."

"Of course."

"Well Joshua, Danny and I are going to have some take out maybe Chinese and we are going to maybe make love."

"Ok I didn't want to hear the last part."

"You asked Josh. You know that I have been in a relationship with Danny for a year now, and love him so my advice to is not ask about things like that."

....That Night......................

"Hi honey I'm home."

"You know it is a rare occurrence when I beat you home Daniel."

"I know that beautiful. Now here is your sesame chicken, and rice" she starts to eat when her chop sticks pick up something and she looks at it.

"Danny what is this?"

"CJ, can you do me the greatest honor in the world and marry me." She looks at him with blurry eyes "you make me so happy I want to make you happy."

"Yes I will marry you."


End file.
